How to Save the World
by LorienLOVEvvv
Summary: On the road, Six, Four, and Sam begin searching for her chest. The trio train, run from the Mogadorians, and what's this? Feelings? Written in the perspective of Sam, Six and Four, "How to Save the World" will be a more in depth, different version of being on the road in "The Power of Six". Six/Four pairing.
1. Chapter 1

How to Save the World

Chapter 1

POV; Four

It had been three hours and 30 minutes since our little trio; Sam, Six, and I, had left behind Paradise, Ohio. And along with Paradise, Sara. My beautiful girlfriend, her wavy blond hair, the way she smelled, her soft lips. She was perfect, but I had to leave her behind. Because I had more important things to do, like save my planet.

I looked over at Six, weaving throughout traffic and honking her horn perhaps a couple more times than necessary. Her pale-skinned face still had a long scar on the side, and probably still would forever. Her dark lips were puckered into a frown as she used very colorful language to try to get the other drivers to use the highest speed they had. Because of a slightly cracked window, her straight raven hair below sideways. I could smell the pineapple shampoo she used. Six was beautiful, truly beautiful. Her strong arms and posture on the battlefield were enviable.

Sam suddenly called out; breaking my observation of Six. "There's a roadside motel six hours from here."

"Still on this highway?" Six asked, her voice strong and demanding. Wherever we were going, she wanted to get there fast.

"Yeah. We'll have dinner when we get there, I guess."

"Sounds like a plan." I replied. I picked up my Chest and stroked it. Six glanced over at me and smiled weakly.

"You don't have to open yet. I know it's painful."

"Yeah." I said, glancing over at her. I ran Sarah's image through my mind. Blond hair, camera in hand, smiling at me. Pink lips, and beautiful blue eyes. I kept Sarah's image in my mind as I fell asleep again. I didn't realize how exhausted all my nerves and sorrow had made me.

POV; Six

Sooner or later, after about three hours, I decided to wake Four. I nudged his shoulder and he woke up with a small smile. Probably thinking about his girlfriend, Sarah. She was human. Human. We're Lorien; we aren't supposed to get attached to humans, and yet Four did anyway.

He called in himself John in his last "life". That's what Sarah calls him. I want to make a distinction from this "Sarah." She's a meek, lovestruck human, and I never want to hear her name again.

Partly because I'm jealous. Yes, me, Six, is jealous. I'm jealous of what I called a meek, lovestruck human. I've always been kind of jealous of them in the first place. They don't have to lie to survive, they can live one life, and their mortal existence doesn't depend on every word they say. They have it so easy. That's why I scoff at human TV shows. They're always about how the protagonist has so much problems and how they solve them, and they always complain. They shouldn't.

But why I'm jealous of this "Sarah" is because she captured Four's heart. It's so plain to see they're in love I want to rip my heart of my chest. I KNOW they're in love, and I still can't refrain myself from looking at him. His bond hair sticks up in an attractive way. His arms are muscular and so defined, and his smile makes my heart flutter. His way of thinking is so heartfelt that I can't help but mentally swoon over him.

I'm in love with him while he's having his perfect little love story with Sarah. I want to punch a wall. He is the one and only person I think I'll love, because, well, he's the first person I've adored. I know for a fact that no one else will be able to touch my heart like he has.

What a cruel, twisted fate we Loriens have on Earth.

POV; Four

I ask Sam how far we are from the Motel.

"We have about three hours 'til we get to the Motel. I've booked us a room."

"How many beds?" Six asks.

"Uh, two."

"I'll sleep on the floor." I volunteer. I don't want Six sleeping on the floor. I have no idea why. I know she can take care of herself, but… I don't know. Don't ask me how my mind works.

I look over at Six. She has this angry look on her face, staring out at the the passing cars. She's drove for a long time now, but I think she doesn't want to be bothered. I turn and look out at the cars. Sarah would know how to turn this situation positive. I picture her smile, and her eyes. She's so perfect. She's so… sweet and kind.

The car stays silent for a while. It's not awkward, but Six is giving off tension.

"So this is real." Sam says.

"Yup." Six says. "Always has been, for me… and Four anyways."

I paused and thought about how she included me. I suddenly realized Six probably had a complicated Cêpan died when she was fourteen, and had to develop her legacies on her own. She probably thought about the other numbers a lot. I couldn't understand how she could have gone through all of that. I couldn't have survived that. I made a mental note to myself to ask her about that.

**TIME SKIP: THREE HOURS**

POV; Six

Three silent hours later, we arrived at the hotel. I was not in a good mood after driving such a long way that when we checked in I snapped at the concierge, if you could call them that. This place was so run-down I could hardly stand it. This place could turn into a tinderbox or death trap for the Mogs if we weren't careful.

We walked the halls until we found our room number; B4. This place was so low income and left to die that they actually had keys. It's not really a good thing. The Mogs could easily pick that lock, but, I mean, we're only staying one night, what's the harm?

Our room had two rooms and a small table with four chairs. It had a little snack bar and fridge that reminded me of a college dorm.

I set down my purse (satchel, whatever) on the table and rolled into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

How To Save The World  
Chapter 2

POV; Six  
I woke up to the sound of murmuring and sheets moving around. What was that? I swiftly took off the sheets of my bed and put my feet on the floor. There was another murmur, and I looked down and saw Four. I jumped back. I didn't even notice him down there. I would have stepped on him! He murmured again and rolled around, his face folded into a state of worry. Without even thinking, I sat down next to him and cradled his head in my arms.  
"Shhh... it's okay, calm down." I said. He smiled in his sleep.  
"Sarah?" He asked, his tone brightening. I could have slapped him. No, it wasn't his little lover. It was me, left here to die. It seems he forgot all about me. I'd show him.  
But... I can't do that. It's not like he cheated on me or anything. He's probably not even in love with me in the first place. I wanted to scream.  
At that exact moment, Sam woke up.  
"Whoa... did I miss anything last night?" he said, looking down at Four's head cradled in my lap. I shoved him off.  
"No."  
Sam paused for a moment. "Come on. If we're a trio now, then I should know everything."  
I sighed. I'm pretty sure he could tell I was agitated by my facial expression. "Sam. Let me repeat what I said. Nothing happened last night between me and Four."  
Sam shrugged and just walked away from me, opening our hotel room door and walking right out.  
I was going to ask where he was going, but I really didn't want to talk to him right now.  
"Umm... hi?"  
I looked down and saw Four opening his green-blue eyes. Our eyes met, and at first I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I wanted to sit right next to him and exchange stories of our legacies, our Cêpans, and encounters with the Mogs. I wanted him to hold me close and murmur into my ear that he loved me. I wanted to kiss him and the angels (or whatever) to sing as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
But, of course, that didn't happen.

POV; Four  
I was looking into Six's eyes, and I saw something in them. An emotion, a strong one, but I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. I then broke the connection, because it was kind of scaring me. Our eyes meeting was so passionate that I thought Sarah's face should belong there. But... no. For some reason my mind was rejecting Sarah's image. Only Six's pale face and straight raven hair remained in it's place.  
I finally got the nerve to talk to her. "So where's Sam?"  
Six shrugged her shoulders. "He walked out of the hotel room."  
I nodded, then did a double take. "Wait what?!"  
"He walked out of the hotel room." Six said, not fazed in the least.  
"We're supposed to be a trio! We can't just let him walk away!" I protested.  
"Oh, don't worry. He'll come back sooner or later."  
I sighed. "I'm going out to find him."  
"Alright." Six just sat there, looking at her nails, and glancing out the window from time to time.  
I paused. "Aren't you going to help me?"  
Six didn't answer. I waited, but she wouldn't look at me or talk to me. Six was so confusing. Her way of thinking was unique. Sarah was always easy to figure out but... Six was more seductive, because she made you try.  
I decided to look for Sam.

POV; Sam  
I was walking along the streets, annoyed. This beautiful, powerful chick comes in, and I actually think I have a chance at romance, then POW! I see Six comfortable with John. Wonderful. Just wonderful. The guy is an awesome best friend, but he is my worst enemy when it comes to romance. He always steals all the girls that are actually worth talking to, not the mind-empty barbie dolls that roam our school hallway. I mean, used to. Yeah, used to.  
But the worst thing is, Six won't even say that she's with John. (She calls him Four, so I get confused a lot.) I mean, she would go for the strong, handsome guy, not the nerd in the corner. So even though I know they're together, I still have a tiny sliver of hope that we'll be able to get together. Why can't she just say it! Logic was never on my side, and I have a feeling it never will be.


	3. Chapter 3

How to Save the World

Chapter 3

POV; Four

I walked out of the hotel, nodding to the lobby person, and headed out the door. "How could Six just have let him go like that?" I mumbled to myself. "We're part of a team."

Or at least I thought.

I suddenly stopped walking and looked around. I saw a flash of black hair walking to a small Dunkin' Donuts down the highway. "Sam!" I yelled, then realized what and idiot I was. Sam couldn't hear me. Even if it was Sam; he was mad at me and Six, so he obviously wouldn't turn around and walk over to me.

I jogged over to the Dunkin' Donuts and slipped inside. Glancing around, I saw Sam sitting at a table, watching the waitress scurry around, taking orders from hungry customers.

I slid down to the chair next to him. "Hey Sam." I said casually. Start off casual, start off casual.

"I didn't want to talk to you or Six. That's why I went for a walk. Leave me alone."

So much for starting off casual.

"So... why don't you want to talk to Six or me?"

"Look, can you just stop trying to make me feel better and say when you already know. I told you I liked Six, and then you just go and sweep her off her feet. Geez, never knew you were such a player. I mean, Sarah still loves you, she was re-"

"Sam, what are you talking about?" He paused. "Y'know, how Six had you head in her lap-"

"What?" I said, shaking my head in confusion. "Sam... she must have done that herself. I went straight to sleep last night. Don't worry, I didn't, I mean, I hadn't,-"

"Dude. It's okay. I get it now." Sam turned away. "She likes you a lot. Might as well just keep out of your relationship."

"Whatever you say, Sam. I'm not in a relationship with her." I eventually got Sam to go back to the hotel with me. We walked back through the lobby, down the hall, and knocked on the door.

"Six!" I called. "Six!"

"Yeah?" her voice called back.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the shower!"

"Oh." I replied. "Well, when you get out, can we talk about what we're actually going to do out on the road?"

A pause. "Okay."

I settled myself down on the pile of blankets on the floor that I slept on the night before. Sam sat on his bed, and we waited for Six.

After five minutes of silence, Six opened the bathroom door. Her hair was slightly damp, making her dark hair even darker. Her dark hair made her green eyes shine brighter. She looked focused.

"Alright, guys. While you two were talking somewhere, I don't know and don't really care, I came up with what we are going to accomplish on the road." Six unfolded a map on our small table. "So, after we check out of here, we will check in to multiple hotels, searching for possible places where any of the Garde might be hiding." Six looked up. "Some places to look are Washington, Texas, Montana, and the Dakotas'."

Sam and I both stay silent. He mouths to me, "She came up with all of this while we were gone?" I shrug.

"After one month, if we can't find them, then we'll go back to upstate New York to find my chest. If the Mogs have taken it, oh well. After that, then..." Six sighed. "I don't know."

Sam stood up. "Then we should check out of here right now. We should get started, right?"

"Yeah." I reply.

"We should get going." Six, the girl I had only known for five days, stands up and smiles. She grabs her satchel and heads out the door. Sam and I follow her. We walk down to the lobby. Six, with her demanding attitude, gives the keys back and pays the lobby people. We walk out of the highway-side motel with a new attitude.

"Oh." Six says, turning around and smiling. "We should probably ditch the car after this ride."

"Why?" I ask. Six lightly hits me. "Because the Feds are after us-duh." She laughed.

I suddenly realized this was the first time I'd seen Six happy. I liked it. I liked the way her face shone bright. Her smile was beautiful. I hit her lightly back.

And for the first time, I don't feel guilty about being friendly with Six. And I have no thoughts of Sarah.


End file.
